


Together

by VioletPhan



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPhan/pseuds/VioletPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope you like this fic, I write it based on the song in my country.<br/>“If you and I share a home together”<br/>“And then we are bedfellow”<br/>“Sometimes we have the same dream”<br/>“And we wake up at the same moment”<br/>“When you and me come together”<br/>“We will share the joy”<br/>“As well as the tears”<br/>“And we will spend the whole life together”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I will be happy if you give me some review

**Together**

**“If you and I share a home together”**

I just can’t believe that you are here with me. It's so awesome, fantastic and…. and unbelievable. At the moment I put the ring on your finger, at the moment we kiss on our wedding I thought that I was dreaming, but then the next day you still here by my side then I know, everything now it’s so true.

Be a friend with you is a first step, but holding your hand to the church is another story. It took me so long to get you a yes, but before that I need a “yes” from your mom and your brothers. And your brothers, they just work so difficult for me, at first I don’t know why. Every time they saw us together, I can feel that they are going to kill me. But then I figure out the reason, and if I was your brother, I will not let some strange guy take away the precious present that God has brought to them. You so perfect my angel. I cannot imagine my life without you.

However, nothing is easy. I fight so hard to get your heart, because I am not the only one want to have you. That bastard, I hate him so hard. Yes, he cool, he strong, his body look yummy, but not good as me on my view. He was an intimidating opponent that I must face. But I good enough to get what I want. Sorry for the Viper, but no one can take anything away from Edge.

We hand in hand walk into the church, we made a sacrament that even the death can’t dissociation us. We have fun, we drink and we drunk. It’s so happy to hear you whisper into my ears thousands time, that you love me. We have a perfect night together, your moan like music, and I slowly take every inch of you. Then when we so tired that we can do it any more, we fall to sleep together.

-              Adam where are you? I need your help. – Oh my god, even in daily life your voice still so sexy, it makes me to put you under me and we will have some fun thing to do.

-              What is it angel, I thought that your back still hurt? Why you come out here?

-              Shut up or I will punch in your face. Who is the culprit put me in this mess.

You still perfect when you get mad, I will keep every moment of us. You and me we are perfect.

Now we here, our future, our life now has begun. You and me in this house we are the happiest family on the world.

**“And then we are bedfellow”**

-              Adam what do you want for dinner?

-              Darling, you know that my order will be you naked on the bed.

-              Cut it off Adam, I warn you.

Your face turn red every time when I say to you that what I want to do with you on our bed. I don’t know why you still embarrassed with that, we had done it a thousand times, but I love that my angel so you don’t need to change.

Your cook had improved very much, I much thank to my mom a lot, but sometimes I jealously with you that’s why you can have all of my mom love while I am her son. Ok, it’s so childish as long as you are mine, your love is mine, then I can accept that mom loves you more than me.

The most moment I like in day is bed time, I love it so much. Oh, wait we cannot go to sleep without taking a shower.

-              Want to join the bath with me Jay-Jay.

-              Hey, stop calls me like that, I am not a child. And no thanks I don’t want to get in that bath with you.

-              Come on Jay, it will be fun.

-              No, and No.

-              Then I will take you by myself.

-              Hey….wait…put me down, I hate you Adam, and I want a divorce. How can you on the mood all the time.

-              Because my love was so hot and sexy.

I love taking baths with you, it always ends up with me pick you up because you cannot walk by yourself. Don’t hate me my love, I must enjoy this before I get too old.

-              Want another round angel?

-              What…no…hey…I will tell your mom.

-              Mom said she wanted to have grandchildren, I just make her wish come true, she will agree with me.

No matter how many night be together, it’s always like the first night for me. Watch you slowly fall to sleep by my side is the best moment for me.

-              Goodnight my love.

-              Goodnight angel.

**“Sometimes we have the same dream”**

My dream, your dream, our dream are we will happy forever and will go with each other to the end of the world. 

-              What are you thinking about Adam?

-              Hey, Jay. I had a dream yesterday.

-              What are you dreaming about?

-              Happy thing, fun thing, you, me with our children.

-              I see the same too. That was the best dream I ever have in my life.

-              You know what that means Jay?

-              What?

-              Our family needs a new member.

**“And we wake up at the same moment”**

I love waking up in the morning with you, sometimes you will wake up me with your sweet kiss on my lip, or maybe sometime I awake and look at you, wait for that beautiful blue eyes open one again and see you smiling with me.

-              Good morning my love, how are you?

-              It will be good if some want need to control themselves.

-              Oh come on Jay, you love it don’t you. You are not complain at the fifth time I…

-              Shut up…if you dare to say one more word you will be ban for a week.

Make an angel can turn to the devil when they get mad, believe me, it’s totally trust.

**“When you and me come together”**

I move my hand to the place next to me and find it was empty. I look at the lock it just 6 am, too soon to wake up.

-              Jay

I grasp the blanket around my waist and go find you, I search all of our house but still can find you. I start to worry, you never go anywhere without telling me. I run to our room plan to change my cloth as fast as I can so I can go out and find you. But when I walk into our bedroom I see you’re there, on our bed, still naked and you hold a small cake in your hand.

-              Happy our anniversary.

-              God Jay you got me a heart attack, where have you been.

-              I want to make you surprise Adam. We had been together for a year.

-              I know it, but next time don’t disappear like that ok.

-              So can we eat a cake now?

-              I refer the main meal first, then we can have dessert later.

I took a cake away from you and we have the best morning exercise on the bed. Happy Anniversary

**“We will share the joy”**

-              Jay, can I get in?

-              No, leave me alone.

-              Hey baby what happen, can you just let me in Jay.

-              No, Adam…I am not ready for this. Leave me alone, please…

-              Not ready for what honey?

I start to worry about you, it happened nearly one month already. You look not good, you always being tired and vomiting every morning. You eat more than usual, but end up with throw out everything after that, you sleep more than usual too. I tell you need go to see the doctor but you don’t want to go. But after I have to begging you for a week for you agree to go and see the doctor, and this is what happen after it. After meet your doctor you keep lock yourself in the bathroom, I don’t know why, you face look little panic. Jay what happen can you just let me in, tell me something Jay. You know how much I love you right? So tell me what happen, please.

-              Jay, I will count to 3 and if you don’t open the door, then I will break it.

-              No Adam…

-              1, 2..Jay..

-              Ok…

Finally, you open the door, I immediately get in and cover you because I scare that I will lose you, and then when I sure that nothing happen with you and you still here with me, I take a look to our bathroom…and in the sink was full of pregnancy test kits. I gently push you to order side and take a look to that pregnancy test, it all two lines…what was it meant? I look at you and wait for your answer.

-              Jay what is this? What two lines mean? Are we…?

-              ……Yes, Adam we are going to have a baby, two lines means positive, I am pregnant.

-              Fuck…are you sure Fuck, I will be dad.

-              Watch you langue Adam, don’t say bad work in front of my child.

-              You mean our child. But Jay why you don’t say anything? You look you panic, you don’t want to have babies with me?

-              No…no not like that…I mean…I am not ready for this, and we didn’t have any plan yet, I …I scare that I cannot be a good dad Adam.

-              Hey hey…I am here with you, so everything will be ok. You will be the best dad on the world.

I know you scare, I know you not ready for the new member in our family, but Jay you must remember one thing that I always be here with you, I will watch your back, so don’t afraid my love we will get through. Oh God, I cannot believe that I am a dad now.

-              Actually, I want to give you a big surprise Adam…but I am so stupid and scare. Can we do it one more time?

-              Do what my love?

-              Come here with me. Now can you just forget everything that you just see, and pretend like you don’t know anything ok?

-              Yes, sir.

-              Ok then close your eyes, please.

I don’t know what you plan for but it makes me so excited. I feel that you take my arm cover around your waist and then you make me hold something like a paper, and then when I near lose my patience you tell me to open my eyes…and in the mirror, I see…you and me…together…we hold the paper “ Edge we will have the new World Heavyweight Championship”. This is the best day of my life. Thank you Jay, for coming into my life and make it become so wonderful.

**“As well as the tears”**

-              Jay let go of my hair, you-you…Ow Ow…Jay that really hurt.

-              Adam…I hate you, hate you…how can you still…still worry about your hair.

-              Baby, I don’t want our children know that their dad being bald because of their papa.

-              Next time…next time Adam if you want a child…then go and get the birth by yourself.

-              So, you want another.

-              NOOOOOO

I have waited to meet our babies for too long, I can’t still not believe that we can have a twin, when the doctor tell us that we will have a twin I swear that I happy more than the first time I got my title, I have won another big price in my life, but watch you in the pain make my heart so hurt too.

Let’s say, to get you be pregnant that was the fun time, but when you have been pregnant….oh my god, sometimes it’s not fun at all. God, how can one person can change this much.  You wake me up at midnight because you want to eat pizza, you don’t let me touch you because you said me so smelly, hey! I take a bath 5 times before I am going to hold you. Sometimes you get angry with me for nothing.  And I much handle with your mood change over and over in nearly 6 months. God, I never know that you can be that bad Jay, but sometimes you still so cute for me.

Let take a look at some moment when you in your pregnancy period. One night I wake up at the midnight because I hear you crying or something like it.

-              Hey, baby are you hurt. What happen?

-              Adam…I am so fat now

-              What???

-              Tonight when you put your arms around my waist I see it…you cannot cover all of it…I am fat now…are you going to hate me.

I give myself 2 seconds to understand what you just say, how can you be that cute Jay.

-              No…how can I hate you, Jay. You get fat because you are in the important mission. You are caring my child Jay.

-              But what if I am fat for the rest of my life? Are you going to leave me?

-              Ofcouse no Jay, I will never leave you, but I will get fat with you and we will perfect again. So back to sleep now.

And now I am sacrificing my beautiful hair for you, what did you say? Oh, we make our babies together, then we will birth them together too, that is why I am here with you, look and hear you screaming. The room full of your screaming and yes has mine too.

The cry of our children brings me back to the present, they look so beautiful just like you. I cannot hold my tear, they just run out of my eyes, I cannot control it. I hold those little angels on my arm, they look so small. I put them next to you, this picture is so perfect and I will not forget it until I leave this life. I kiss you on your forehead, then your lip. You are my champion, Jay.

-              They so wonderful Adam…they…I …can I be…

-              Shhhh don’t cry my angel, every will be fine. You do very good Jay.

At that moment, our tear joins each other. 

**“And we will spend the whole life together”**

We have a fun time

-              Adam knocks it off…hey…what are you doing?

-              I want more children, let make some.

-              Hey….

We have tear and happy

-              You are awesome Jay, look at our girls.

-              Next time Adam…I repeat if you want have more children do and birth by yourself.

-              So that means you want more, Jay.

-              GOD, I HATE YOU ADAM.

We…have a fight sometimes…

-              Jay let me in, I didn’t mean to forget our wedding anniversary.

-              No, go away, I don’t want you anymore.

-              Come Jay I can use my body to pay back for you.

-              NOOO YOU WILL SLEEP IN THE LIVING ROOM TONIGHT.

-              But it’s cold Jay.

-              Like I care.

We still fight….

-              Son, why you don’t go home, Jay will worry about you.

-              He said he doesn’t want to see my face anymore, so I will make it happen.

-              Can you tell me what happen?

-              Mom, it’s just a stupid fight, it will be ok.

    10 minutes later

-              Where are you going, Adam?

-              Back home and say sorry to Jay, he may don’t want to see me, but I can’t do it.

We make up and happy again.

-              I am sorry Jay, very sorry.

-              Me too Adam, I need to control myself more.

-              Yes, you need it.

-              Do you want to use my body like a sorry?

-              God, it will be the best thing I ever Jay.

We get old together

-              What is this Jay?

-              My glass, I am old you know, I need it to read my book.

-              No, you are not my angel. Let me read it for you. You will not wear the glass before me ok, we will wait until we can wear it together.

We are together forever

-              I love you, Jay.

-              I love you, Adam.

-              We love you daddy, papa.

**Fin**


End file.
